Cocinando un Cumpleaños!
by Miel1948
Summary: ¿Habrá olvidado Akane el Cumpleaños de Ranma?


Como bien saben todos los derechos sobre los personajes le corresponden a Rumiko Takahasi, ha sido mi primer Fic y espero sea de su agrado.

**¡COCINANDO UN CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Viernes 03 mayo.**

Ya eran pasadas de las 11 p.m. por fin me encontraba descansando en mi futon, había sido una semana de locos; pareciera que todos hubieran tenido el único propósito de perseguirme y atacarme sin tregua. Pero algo no encajaba, Akane había estado al margen de todo el alboroto; sin reproches, celos o vuelos gratis por el cielo de Nerima.

Oh sí! Esto se estaba tornando preocupante, algo andaba muy mal.

En la escuela note que se encontraba distante y distraída, pero no le tome mucha importancia; al llegar a casa después de clases subía rápido a su habitación y no volvía aparecer hasta que Kasumi nos llamaba para cenar, y esta transcurría dentro de lo que llamamos "normalidad" en el Dojo.

Aunque ahora que medito más a fondo en ello; también lucía cansada y ojerosa, lo atribuí a que era semana de exámenes, pero para ella no son nada los exámenes es una chica lista y estudiosa, una de tantas cualidades que tiene mi marimacho.

¡Rayos! ¡Y si se está cansando de mí, por eso ya no me presta atención!

No, ¡no puede ser eso! ¿O sí?

Sé que nuestra relación es más complicada que la de otras parejas, pero Akane entiende la situación. ¡Aunque yo no ayudo mucho, con mi gran bocota!

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

Hecho un vistazo al reloj, las 2 a.m. ¡no puede ser!

Tratare de dormir y temprano por la mañana me pondré manos a la obra y averiguare que es lo que está sucediendo. Pechos planos no se puede estar alejando de mí, ¡no lo permitiré!

¡Puff! Ese apodo le queda muy corto, pero eso ella no lo puede saber. ¡Si supiera que sus curvas me vuelven loco y que con cada paso del tiempo me encanta más! Esas piernas tan bien torneadas, su pequeña cintura y… y….!

Lo mejor será dormir, si dormir; soñar, ¡soñar con esa boquita!

¡Suficiente Ranma Saotome, si continuo así me va amanecer!

**Sábado 04 mayo.**

¡Idiota! Eres un grandísimo, idiota. Me he quedado dormido, y ella ya ha salido de casa.

Siempre ha sido madrugadora, ¿pero en sábado?

Esto va de mal en peor.

Ok, tranquilo; Kasumi me dijo que Akane salió para ayudarle con algunos mandados y compras; no debiera ser difícil dar con ella.

Salí corriendo sobre los tejados, es mucho más rápido que ir por las calles llenas de gente. Después de unos 20 minutos de buscarla. ¡Bingo! La acabo de ver entrando a la tienda de comestibles, no se me va a escapar.

¡Ding, ding!

No la vi venir, es Shampoo, como siempre estampando su bicicleta en mi rostro. Y con la misma letanía de siempre, quiere tener una cita conmigo; como si a mí me interesará salir con ella. Y por más que se lo repito que no me interesa, ¡no entiende!

Y para colmo aparece Mousse detrás de ella, dispuesto a pelear.

¡Me toma casi dos horas deshacerme de ambos! ¡Y volví a perder el rastro de Akane!

¡Grr, grr, grr! Mi estómago ya está replicando, ya casi son las 3 de la tarde. Salí tan deprisa en la mañana que solo tomé un bocado. Llegaré con Ukyo por unos okonomiyaki, y quizás me pueda decir si vio pasar a Akane.

¡Eso estuvo delicioso! Ukyo es una gran amiga, pero no deja de ser implacable con el supuesto compromiso. Sabe de sobra que solo la veo como amiga, y que no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros, pero tampoco entiende.

¡No puede ser casi las 6! Y no encuentro a Akane por ningún lado, ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido? Tomaré un atajo por ese callejón.

¡Oh!

¡Miau, miauuu!

….

Un maltrecho e inusual gatito llega al Dojo Tendo, cerca de la medianoche.

**Domingo 05 mayo.**

¡Ahhh! ¡Otra vez me quede dormido!

Ya pasan de las 10, pero todo está muy silencioso.

¡Esto no puede augurar nada bueno!

Bajo las escaleras muy sigilosamente, nadie a la vista, de pronto aparece Kasumi.

¡Vaya susto que me dio!

Me comenta los últimos detalles del día anterior:

Nabiki salió con sus amigas a un spa con aguas termales, volverá hoy hasta casi el anochecer.

Papá y el Sr. Tendo han salido a entrenar, según, a las montañas. No cree que vuelvan en un par de días, el maestro Haposai está con ellos.

Ella saldrá a regresarle un libro al Dr. Tofu, y quedo de comer con él y su madre, que está de visita en la ciudad. También volverá hasta el anochecer.

No entiendo porque me da tantos detalles del resto de la familia, la única que me interesa saber dónde esta es Akane, no la he visto desde el viernes; y parece intuirlo porque antes de salir me dice que Akane se encuentra en la cocina y que no tiene planes de salir.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Kasumi se fue, sigo al pie de las escaleras procesando que debería hacer.

Me da un mal olor, ¿será lo que Akane está cocinando?

No, creo que soy yo. No recuerdo bien como llegue a casa el día anterior, pero por como luzco y huelo me doy una idea.

Así que el primer paso es darme una buena ducha, me apresuro no vaya ser mi mala suerte.

Después de una rápida ducha, me visto y bajo corriendo las escaleras; la desesperación se está apoderando de mí. Para que lo sigo negando, no puedo estar lejos de Akane; quiero verla, escucharla, tomarla en mis brazos….

Para cuando acuerdo estoy de pie en la puerta de la cocina, ella todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Se encuentra tan decidida y concentrada, me dedico a observarla, cada movimiento, cada gesto; de pronto caigo en la cuenta que está cocinando un pastel. Veo harina por todas partes, cascaras de huevo en el suelo, tazones con fresas y chocolate.

Lentamente me acerco a ella, es tan pequeña en comparación conmigo, da un pequeño salto cuando me siente detrás suyo. Da la vuelta, está hecha un desastre y aun así es tan hermosa, me observa detenidamente con esos grandes ojos avellana, y noto que están por derramar una lagrima. Trato de preguntarle que sucede, pero ella suelta un soliloquio que entre sollozos apenas comprendo.

Hago lo que puedo para tratar de consolarla, y que se calme para poder entender que sucede. Ella hace un esfuerzo y ya más tranquila me cuenta que al estar ayudando a Kasumi a limpiar la casa, encontró unos papeles y en ellos se mencionaba la fecha de mi nacimiento y que en pocos días sería mi cumpleaños. Se había sentido tan mal de no saberlo, ni haberlo celebrado con anterioridad que se propuso hornearme un pastel. Pero como todos sabemos y ella trata de negar es malísima cocinando, todos los intentos que había estado haciendo desde hace una semana habían fallado y hoy el día que ella consideraba el más importante no había sido la excepción y no había pastel para celebrar.

¡Si serás tonta! Es lo primero que sale de mi bocaza, ella trata de golpearme y yo la estrecho entre mis brazos, lo cual la desarman por completo.

Mi voz se rehúsa a salir, pero ella ocupa una explicación para mi reacción y voy a dársela, no quiero que otro mal entendido nos pueda separar; así que con apenas un hilo de voz le digo:

Akane, para mí es un día como cualquiera. Al estar siempre entrenando con mi padre y lejos de mi madre¸ este día ha pasado desapercibido por tanto tiempo que ya no le he tomado importancia. Pero tú al enterarte has tratado de darme un día para recordar, lo has cambiado todo.

Ella replica que el pastel se ha quemado y que ya no hay más ingredientes para preparar otro, que sería mejor salir a comprar uno que sepa tan bien como se ve.

Le digo que no es necesario, el pastel quedo perfecto y para que me crea lo voy a probar. Ella está que no se lo cree, pero asiente de todas formas.

Despacio muy despacio, me acerco a su mejilla y le doy una pequeña y tímida lamida; esta petrificada no comprende. Al ver que no opone resistencia prosigo, con la degustación del pastel; tomo una de sus manos que también está cubierta de jalea de fresas y chocolate, y me deleito chupando cada uno de sus dedos. Sus mejillas están que arden, y mi corazón late desbocado.

¡Oh Ranma! Exclama.

Ahora comprendes Akane, tu eres mi pastel y no lo voy a compartir con nadie, tengo hasta el anochecer para terminar de probarlo. Y quiero que me prometas que este día, de hoy en delante, solo lo celebraremos tú y yo, no deseo que nadie más interfiera, será nuestro secreto.

¿Te parece bien?

No obtuve respuesta, pero esa sonrisa que se refleja hasta en sus ojos, para mí fue suficiente respuesta.


End file.
